


[授权翻译]天气寒冷，宜穿毛衣/Sweater Weather

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Sweater Weather by Nevcolleil.</p><p>巴里在穿莱纳德的风雪大衣。</p><p>他<b>只</b>穿着莱纳德的风雪大衣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]天气寒冷，宜穿毛衣/Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519797) by [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil). 



> Many thanks to Nevcolleil for sharing this adorable fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! This fic is so cute I can't stop thinking about Barry in Len's parka. Boyfriend Parka is the best!!! <3  
> 非常感谢作者Nevcolleil超级萌的文，并且给我授权翻译为中文！这文超可爱的啊啊啊满脑子都是巴里穿着莱总的大衣！！！男朋友大衣万岁！！XDD
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换。  
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·斯纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ；

一是，他们并不感情用事。

可能这还是他的主意。“别以为这代表我会在外面给你放水，”第一次看到这小子的裸态时他说，“一旦重新戴上面具，这就从来没发生过。”

他的语气比心想的要重——那一次太粗暴了，不过那小子倒没有抱怨。莱纳德也没有道歉。当头罩脱下，当他看到为什么闪电侠每次听到莱纳德叫他‘小子’时都没什么反应时，他得承认自己双手一颤。（他是个混蛋，但一直以来他都没有想到自己针对的 **确确实实** 还是个小子。）

但面具一次又一次卸下—— **仍旧** 一次又一次卸下。而莱纳德一次又一次在工作中与闪电侠对垒时找到借口把准心微微偏移。

就连他那该死的衣服也都成了问题的一部分。

“天哪。这里像冰柜一样。”闪电侠一边继续扯下制服上衣一边还在哀叫。

莱纳德冷笑。“小子，你忘了你是在和谁乱来了吗？”但他的双手只抚过闪电侠柔软而起了鸡皮疙瘩的手臂一次——他的嘴压上那小子发颤的双唇，短促地吸进对方呼出的寒气，接着就转身去给床附近的小小烧木火炉生火。

“你要知道，你大可以在我来之前就生好火的。”闪电侠带着憋回去的笑容说（莱纳德用眼角余光看到了），就好像莱纳德被耍了一样。这小子是在试探惹得莱纳德够恼火时他会做什么。

而莱纳德便还以戏谑。于是他想也不想，抓起挂在门边的风雪大衣然后丢给闪电侠。“你 **大可以** 在冰天雪地里穿紧身皮衣以外的东西，”他淡然道（说得好像他真会严肃劝阻闪电侠穿一切紧身衣似的）。然后他谨慎地不让自己盯着男孩身影一模糊向前抓住他的大衣，接着身影又一模糊突然坐在了莱纳德的床中间，身上穿着风雪大衣。

 **只** 穿着那件风雪大衣。

他几乎是消失在了那件大衣里——长且瘦的手指握成拳恰好缩进毛绒的袖口里，兜帽的下围越过了他的下巴几乎擦上了通红的嘴唇，而他的脚也蜷缩进了大衣里。想到他坐在那里是什么样子，完全赤裸，令莱纳德周身的绝大部分血液都冲向自己的阴茎。

闪电侠真的坐在这里——裹着属于莱纳德、只有莱纳德合穿，甚至很可能带有莱纳德 **气味** 的衣服——这让剩下的血液涨上脸，他都感觉得到了。

“不啦，”闪电侠说，仿佛他完全不自知单凭 **在这里** ，就在对莱纳德造成什么影响。“这种衣服很快就会热起来。”

“我他妈赌也是。”莱纳德咕哝。

“什么？”

二是，在通常情况下，他们不会浪费太多时间说话。总而言之不像现在这样，尽管随着时间流逝点缀他们其他遭遇场面的讥讽取笑越来越长也愈加深入。

 **通常** ，到这里莱纳德也会开始脱衣服，把他那漂亮的小好心人推倒躺在床上直奔主题。可当莱纳德凝视他太久之后，闪电侠并没有像平时他们之间的这种事开始时那样紧张起来——他笑了。他 **对着** 莱纳德微笑——可能紧张了，甚至有点不好意思，但并不像是他害怕莱纳德会动手伤害他，在尤其是这一刻。

他该害怕的。而莱纳德绝对该在 **对他笑** 这件破事害他更甚之前就将之扼杀在摇篮里，但反之他在考虑清楚前便走到了床边。他爬上床直到他跪在这小子前面，途中没有断开过对视。因此他看得见闪电侠的笑容退去了，但更重要的是，他看得到在他通常不会回望的时刻里对方是在用什么样的眼神 **看着** 他。他告诉过自己这小孩只不过是为了达成目的手段。是种愉悦的手段，但一样也还是件 **工具** 。

莱纳德甚至还没有脱衣服。当他把双手伸进兜帽里环上闪电侠的脸时，他还衣着齐全。恰恰在莱纳德吻上去的前一刻，那小子叹息一声，他还在发抖，但尝起来却已经没有了寒冷的味道。

“别脱。”莱纳德说，尽管他一边还在慢慢地对付大衣前的搭扣，要穿进去碰到底下的男孩。

“好、好吧……”那小子在他唇下呼吸，双眼望着莱纳德的双手终于触到了肌肤。

“可不想你冷感冒了，”莱纳德自满一笑说，无视任何要把这软化为微笑的冲动。

一如既往，这小子可没有让事情变得好办。

“难说了，”他说——向莱纳德还以真挚的得意笑容。“一旦习惯了，寒冷好像也没有那么坏。”

莱纳德翻了个白眼，但他没有争辩。在闪电侠于他指尖之下，手臂还裹在 **他的** 风雪大衣里，厚重的大衣护着他抵御寒气时，他不会争辩。


End file.
